Captain Commando Gets Caught Behind the Eight Ball
by stardust2002
Summary: The third Captain Commando adventure wherein the barely clad superhero gets his new moniker. Or an alternate version of Colonial Day, done my way. No spoilers, LK also Roslin and Adama.


**Captain Commando Gets Caught Behind the Eight Ball**

**ooooooooooooo**

"We _are_ going to finish this sometime right?"

Lee shuddered as her warm breath tickled his ear. Of course it didn't help that she'd allowed her hand to drift across his lower body lazily as she walked past either ...

He shifted uncomfortably, eyes narrowing in a warning glare. "Karaaa," he muttered, drawing her name out long and slow.

"What?"

"Don't feign that wide-eyed innocence with me."

"Innocence? What innocence?"

"Exactly!" He slammed his locker shut. "We've got a party to go to in," he stopped to check his watch, "exactly one hour. Now quit frakking with me and hit the showers."

"Aw, but frakking with you is what I want to do," she pouted.

He nearly laughed aloud. "I'm well aware of that."

"Really?" Her forehead creased in mock surprise. "And here I thought you hadn't noticed." She smiled sweetly.

Lee felt the tell-tale blush creeping up his neck. _And spreading down below as things grew warm there as well. _"Go take a shower Starbuck. You stink!"

She lifted an arm up and sniffed delicately. "Hmm, eau de rubber flightsuit mixed with shirt that's been unwashed in far too long ... and female body likewise."

This time he couldn't help himself and erupted with laughter. He slapped her behind with some vigour. "This is a special party Starbuck. Go get yourself clean and I might consent to taking you as my escort."

She snorted. "As if I'd _want_ you for an escort. That is such an old-fashioned idea."

"Fine. Don't get upset when you see me dancing with all the other women tonight since you won't grace me with your unhygienic presence."

She walked past him with clothes and a towel under her arm. "Insult my hygiene again and I'll be doing more than just frakking with your mind," she sang out softly.

Lee closed the hatch behind her, grinning widely. "Promises, promises Lieutenant."

**oooooooooooooo**

Lee was getting frustrated. He'd been at the ball for almost half an hour and still hadn't found Kara. She'd told him to go on ahead with her, she _'needed time to rectify my lousy hygiene',_ and so he figured he'd hook up with her later once she'd arrived at Cloud Nine.

But he was beginning to find himself irked that she hadn't shown up yet. It was getting harder and harder to think of excuses not to dance with the other women who were continually asking him.

He wandered over to the bar - needed a drink to get through this, but all thoughts of alcohol left his mind as the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen stood there before him.

"Kara?" he breathed, unable to hide the amazement from his voice.

She turned and gave him a sultry smile over her shoulder.

"Put your eyes back in your head Lee." She was clearly amused at the reaction her appearance was getting from him. And happy that she'd gotten that reaction - one never knew with Lee Adama. "And maybe get a mop to clean up that puddle of drool while you're at it."

He closed his mouth, suddenly embarrassingly aware that it had been hanging open in wonder. "Well frak me flat on the floor." Those weren't the words he'd meant to say, where had they come from?

"Later Apollo," she said, wicked smile lighting her face like a supernova. "But had I known you like being frakked on the floor I wouldn't have bothered getting a room here for tonight."

"You did?" he stammered awkwardly as they reached an open spot on the dance floor and he slid his arms around her.

She leaned close to his ear. "I plan on collecting my prize this evening. You've been holding out on me long enough."

"Oh, but what if they're actually_ in_ underwear tonight?" he whispered coyly.

She pulled back to look him in the face, feigning shock. "Wouldn't that be a surprise? Apollo actually wearing underwear!"

"Say it louder will you?" he hissed. "The whole room will be able to hear you."

"You want me to shout it to the skies?" she asked innocently, mouth crinkling a little at the corners as she tried to hold back a smile.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Try it. You won't ever get your prize then. I'll lock them up tighter than a vault."

She shivered in his arms at his body's closeness. "Ooh, a challenge. I like that." She began running her hands down his back, feeling for the telltale underwear band beneath his uniform. _ Frak! If only he was wearing civilian clothes ..._

Finally she leaned in close, making his heart race as she melted into his arms. "You're lying. You're not wearing any underwear," she said distinctly, a big grin on her face.

"Captain Apollo isn't wearing any underwear?"

Lee blushed a deep red instantly as Laura Roslin's surprised voice came from behind him.

"No he's not," Kara giggled. Roslin joined her.

Lee threw up his arms in frustration. "Just tell everyone why don't you?"

"Tell everyone what?" Adama asked, coming to join Roslin on the dance floor after having deposited their drinks on a nearby table.

Kara opened her mouth, an impish twinkle in her eye.

"Don't you dare!" Lee growled.

Kara and Roslin lost it again, giggling wildly together like a pair of schoolgirls.

"Is she being a smartass again?" Adama asked Lee, looking about as confused as his son had ever seen him look.

"At least I've got _my_ ass covered!" Kara said, words crackling as she struggled to hold back the flood of laughter. Her restraints broke and the laughter - and tears, broke free.

"What the hell ...?"

Roslin patted Adama's arm gently, patronizingly. "I think we need to make your son a new nametag," she explained slowly, working at keeping her laughter at bay. She reached out and lightly caressed the 'Captain Adama' insignia on Lee's dress uniform.

"Hmm?" Adama still looked confused.

"Instead of 'Captain Adama', it should read 'Captain Commando'."

fin


End file.
